Spyro & Friends Parody Collection
by 1dchouseman
Summary: A collection of ads, songs, and awkward moment starring Spyro & friends.
1. Dragon Spice

Dragon SpiceSpyro's POV

"Hello, Dragons, look at your friend, now back to me, now back at your friend, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but if he stopped using Volteer scented dragon wash and switched to Dragon Spice, he could smell like me. Look down, back up, where are you? You're at the top of Boyzitbig with the dragon your friend could smell like. What's in your paw, back at me. I have it, it's an oyster with two copies of Dawn Of The Dragon. Look again, the games are now dragonflies. Anything is possible when your friend smells like me and not Volteer. I'm on a Cynder."


	2. Dragonwow

_**Hey, it's 1dchouseman here with a new parody ad.**_

_**Before this starts, I want to thank Spyrofan777 for taking the time to review, and for reccomending this to become a series.**_

* * *

><p>Hi it's Spyro with Dragonwow, you'll be saying wow everytime you use this towel.<br>It's like a shammy, it's like a sponge.  
>A regular towel doesn't work electrocuted, this works electrocuted or Burnt.<br>This is for the Pool of Visions  
>The Scales<br>The Temple  
>The annoying Dragonfly<br>Dragonwow holds 20 times it's weight in lava, look at this, it just does the work.  
>Why do you want to work twice as hard? It doesn't drip, doesn't make a mess, ring it out.<br>You wash it in the river. Made in Apeville, you know the apes always make good stuff.  
>Mansweersmalls, they use it as a rockslide net. Look at that, completely clear.<br>Here's some blood, wine, coffee, work stains.  
>Not only is your damage going to be on top, there's your mildew.<br>Now we're gonna do this in real time, look at this, put it on the spill, turn it over without putting any pressure, 100% of the blood...right there you following me camera guy?  
>It acts like a vacuum, and look at this virtually dry on the bottom.<br>See what I'm telling ya, Dragonwow, you'll be saying wow everytime.

Malefor:

I can't live without it, I just love it!

Sparx:

Oh my gosh i don't even buy paper towels anymore.

Volteer:

If you're gonna bate your scales or any marvelous armor, you'll be out of your mind not to purchase such a worthy product!

Hunter:  
>All I can say is DRAGON! WOW!<p>

You're gonna spend twenty blue crystals every month on paper towels anyway you're throwin away your upgrades.  
>The mini Dragonwows are for everything, for everyday use.<br>This last 10,000 years, this last a week, I don't know it sells itself.  
>The Dragonwow sells for 10 blue crystals. You get one for the house, one for the temple, two for the food and eggs.<br>But if you call now, within the next twenty minutes cause we can't do this all day, we'll give you a second set absolutely free. So that's 8 Dragonwows for 10 blue crystals. It comes with a ten-year warranty, here's how to order.

Call 1800-Dragonwow  
>Dragonwows are not available in markets and is made in Apeville. Beware of Dragonwow imitators, call 1800-Dragonwow. That's 1800-Dragonwow, call now<p> 


	3. Purple Vs Purple

Here is a quick little take of RvB, Spyro style!

* * *

><p>1dchouseman Presents…<p>

Purple Vs. Purple

Episode 0

Hey Spyro?

Yeah Cynder?

You ever wonder why we're here?

It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or are there really ancestors watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, Cyn, but it keeps me up at night.

...What?! I mean why are we in here, in this Volcano?

Oh. Uh... yeah.

What was all that stuff about the ancestors?

Uh...hm? Nothing.

You wanna rage about it?

No.

You sure?

Yeah.

Seriously though, why are we in here? As far as I can tell, it's just a volcano in the middle of nowhere. No way in or out.

Mm hmm.

The only reason that we have a defensive perimeter here, is because Malefor has a defensive position over there. And the only reason he has a defensive perimeter over there, is because we have a defensive perimeter here.

Yeah. That's because we're fighting each other.

No, no. But I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and if they would come take our defensive perimeter, they would have _two_ defensive perimeters in the middle of a freaking volcano. Whoopdee-fucking-doo.

What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight you. Next thing I know, Malefor tries to blow up the whole freaking world and I'm stuck in the middle of a freaking volcano, fighting a bunch of Ugly guys.

* * *

><p>I'm Back! I'm working on Crushed Dreams Chapter 4 but got a little bored, hope you enjoyed my quick, little parody.<p> 


	4. Spy Day

1dchouseman Presents…

Spy Day

On a tired Monday Morning at the NSA Headquarters, a certain Purple Dragon wants everyone to remember this day…

Uh-oh! Guess what day it is? Guess what day it is! Huh…anybody? Gaul! Hey…guess what day it is? Ah come on, I know you can hear me. Cyn Cyn Cyn Cyn Cyn… What day is it Cyn? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Flame, guess what today is?

It's Spy Day.

Whoot Whoot!

Rift, how happy are folks who save hundreds of dollars switching to SPARX?

I'd say happier than a Spyro on Monday.

SPY DAY! YAY!

Get happy. Get SPARX.

Fifteen minutes could take away Fifteen Years or more of your life.


End file.
